In some information processing systems, consistency between input/output (IO) accesses is provided through a locking mechanism that locks a logical address or physical address that is targeted by those IO accesses. For example, in some systems, an address lock may be implemented which may be taken by an IO thread to lock a logical address. The lock may be taken in either an exclusive mode for write operations or a non-exclusive mode for read operations. The lock is maintained until the read or write operation has completed at which point the lock may be released by the IO thread.